the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP8
WARNING - THIS EPISODE WILL CONTAIN KISSING SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK :)))))) HOUSE OF PRANKS ALL - *turn around* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ALFIE - What is that? KT - Can't you see? The dead guy... he came to life! AMBER - How do we get out of here? PATRICIA - Well, I don't know, through the DOOR! EDDIE - Let's go! ALL - *run* *OUTSIDE* EDDIE - Well, we have the key, we just need the box. PATRICIA - And the box is... FABIAN - The Ghost Forest. AMBER - No. KT - What's The Ghost Forest? AMBER - The most haunted place at campus. After Anubis house, of course. PATRICIA - Amber, we just saw dead person COMING TO LIFE. '''Nothing '''can scare me anymore. AMBER - OK, but let's go tomorrow - I'm super tired and scared right now. ALL - Sibuna! *MORNING, PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - OK, since Jerome broke Joy's heart, we need Anubis Sisterhood. KT - So very agreed. PATRICIA - I have a plan. Do you want to hear what it is? MARA - Ooohhh, no. PATRICIA - Perfect, listen. *KITCHEN* JEROME - Listen, Alfie. I need you to talk to Joy for me. ALFIE - No. JEROME - No? ALFIE - No, you seriously hurt her. She's not gonna forgive you this time. You messed up. PATRICIA - Umm, hey, I want all guys at school. Mr Sweet wants something. EDDIE - All guys? PATRICIA - Yeah. ALL GUYS - *leave* PATRICIA - Mision " Get Back At Jerome And Humiliate The Other Boys" is ago. *SCHOOL* EDDIE - What does my dad want? PATRICIA - I don't know, just go in there. *locks the classroom* MARA - OK, so now what? PATRICIA - Well, all boys are locked in the classrooms. We just need them to find our special surprise. JEROME - Aahh! PATRICIA - Oh, I think Jerome found one! VICTOR - Mrs Williamson, what are you doing here? Let those boys out at this moment! PATRICIA - OK. *let's them out* EDDIE - *covered in honey* Yacker! JEROME - *covered in feathers* Pixie! ALFIE - *covered in chocolate* Trixie! AUSTIN - *covered in water* Patricia! FABIAN - *covered in milk* Seriously, not cool. EDDIE - I bet I know who's idea was it. *looks at Patricia* PATRICIA - Why are you looking at me? EDDIE - Let me give you a hug. *goes to Patricia* PATRICIA - No, no, no. *runs away* *PEDDIE SCENE* PATRICIA - *runing* You're not gonna get me! EDDIE - We'll see about that. *grabs her and pulls her down* Hello. PATRICIA - Eww, you're covered in honey. EDDIE - Don't you like honey? PATRICIA - I do, but... EDDIE - Then you don't mind if I do this. *kisses her* PATRICIA - Do you mind if I do this? *pushes him off* EDDIE - Hey, no running! PATRICIA - Eddie! EDDIE - *kisses her* PATRICIA - Sneeky. EDDIE - Didn't you know - Sneeky's my middle name. PATRICIA - I thought it was Fredward. EDDIE - You did not just say that. PATRICIA - I did. EDDIE - Well then.*kisses her* *WALFIE SCENE* ALFIE - You're not gonna get away from me, Willow. WILLOW - Alfie, even if you're covered in chocolate, I don't want to kiss you. ALFIE - Oh, come on, just one little kiss? WILLOW - Ohhh... OK. *kisses him* ALFIE - Gotcha! WILLOW - Alfie! ALFIE - One more kiss. WILLOW - No. ALFIE - OK then.*kisses her* *JEROY SCENE* JOY - I hate you Jerome Clarke! JEROME - Joy, please listen to me for one second. JOY - OK. JEROME - That girl kissed me. Nothing happened. JOY - Really? JEROME - Really. Now... *leans in* JOY - No, I'm not kissing you, you're covered in feathers. JEROME - I don't care. *kisses her* JOY - Sneeky. JEROME - You're just now figuring that out? JOY - *kisses him* No. Well? Please comment! Sibuna! Category:Blog posts